Where the Heart Is
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: AU. Kiara is young lioness running from her home. Mufasa is a lion who's a having some trouble with his wife. When they meet, will a love bloom? What happens when Kiara's past comes back into her life? What happens when Mufasa's wife and queen starts trouble in the PrideLands? Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**AN: Ok I been having a lot of ideas come to mind and this is one of them. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

_Hyenas!_

That's all she saw as she hid in a bush. Her reddish brown eyes watched in horror as hyenas ripped into her cubhood friends. What make matters worst was that the three lions that brung them in sat and laugh at the pain and blood being shed. A growl escaped her throat as she looked at them. These are the same ones that killed her parents. The oldest of the three; a sleek, elegant lion who was severely lacking in physical prowess, that's where the two younger lions come in to play. He has a slick and combed back black silky mane that when in the sun appears a very dark brown, his fur is brown and he has a scar across his left eye. The second oldest of the three; has grayish dark chestnut fur with noticeable tinges of reddish-brown, a dusty black mane, blood red eyes and is quite muscular. The youngest of three: has dark brown, auburn fur, dark brown mane and emerald green eyes. He's also quite muscular.

She growled as she remembered their names as clear as day. But a sicking cry made her turn her attention back to gruesome take over. The youngest lion had just snapped her grandfather's neck. She watched as they made way to the cave laughing their minds off. With a quiet sob, she turned and fled.

-X-

In a land where the grass grew greener than any other land was a pride, a pretty large pride if I might add. A pride ruled by a king and his queen. This day, the king walking the borders when he saw a body. He walked over and gasped. It was young lioness. Bearly leaving her teens, but he had to admit she was beautiful. She had rich light golden brown fur. Unlike his, his fur is slightly darker with huge red mane to match. His medium reddish brown eyes couldn't stop looking at his helpless beauty. The king shook his head and gently grabbed the lioness's nape before throwing her limp body on his back before taking off towards his castle, his fortress. _Pride Rock._


	2. The Tragedy

**AN: I'm glad you like the start CSIMentalistTLK lover. Here's the next chapter.**

**~Riverland Pride~**

The sounds of laughter ran through the air as a group of teens ran in a friendly game of racing. In the lead was a light rich golden lioness with reddish brown eyes.

"Hey Princess! Slow down!" yelled an orange tan lion with a growing blood red mane and eyes to match

The light golden lioness laughed. "No. You run faster!" Before boasting her speed

Soon the lioness ran past a lake with with trees on the sides.

"That...was...where did you learn to race like that!" Wheezed a light brown lion with a black mane and dark brown eyes

The light golden lioness smiled sweetly, "My daddy"

The two lions just chuckled lightly at their friend. Just then a loud roar was heard which killed all the fun. The lioness' eyes widen as she looked at her friends.

"What's going on?"

Just then a light cream lion with a gray and black mane ran over.

"Grandpa what's going on!" Cried the teen lioness

"Kiara...you got to run!"

Just then the group was circled the group.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" Smirked an brown lion with a black mane and light green eyes

"I think we got ourself some fresh meat" laughed an grayish chestnut lion with a black mane and blood red eyes

A brown lion with a dark brown mane, dark green eyes and a scar across his left eye laughed evilly as more hyenas dragged two lions into the circle. A light cream lion with reddish brown eyes and a dark brown mane stud and growled at the intruders as a golden lioness with red eyes stud by his side.

"You won't get away with this!" Snarled the golden lioness

The brown lion with the dark green eyes smirked. "Oh...but we will"

At that moment the cream lion with the dark brown mane swiped at one of the lions before roaring, "Run! Kiara!"

Kiara shook head but the growls from the intruding lion made her run anyway. Kiara ran into a bush where she could see the whole thing.

"Now Nash, you know that was wrong thing to do!" Growled the brown lion with a black mane, who seems the oldest out of the three lions

The cream lion with a dark brown mane glared, "What are you doing here, Scar?"

The oldest lion laughed, "I told you, Nash that I will return and get what's mine!"

"The throne was never yours Taka!" Roared the cream lion with a black and gray mane

Scar snarled, "I am not Taka! I'm not that once phaetic cub! But I will be king...along side my brothers"

The lioness stepped closer and snarled, "So that's who your little possy is! Nuka and Kovu!"

The second oldest snarled "What it Luna"

Nash glared at Nuka before turning towards Scar. "We don't have do this"

Scar chuckled darkly, "Oh but we do"

With that he pounced snapping Nash's neck without any fight.

"Nash!" Cried Luna before pouncing

But the youngest of the three met her head on and pinned her. "Pitty. I had plans for you" with a growl he slashed her throat

"Well done Kovu" praised Scar before sitting and nodding to the hyenas

At that moment the hyenas attacked the remaining lions. Kiara turned her head and ran away from the gruesome scene with a quite sob.


	3. Found

**AN: Yeah I do feel bad for Kiara too, CSIMentalistTLK lover. But hopefully it'll get better.**

**~Pride Lands~**

"Mohatu" roared a lion

This lion was large and powerful with distinctive golden-brown fur. He has broad shoulders and a pronounced jaw. He is extremely muscular, and has a thick red mane, and medium reddish-brown eyes. His stomach, muzzle, and paws are a lighter cream color. He also has a brown nose and tan whiskers.

A light brown lion walked of the cave that stud on Pride Rock.

"Yes little brother"

This lion has a thick brown mane with a small, distinguishing curl on the right side near his forehead. He has two tufts of darker fur on both elbows and a dark brown tail tuft. His underbelly, muzzle, and paws are a light beige and his eyes are a rich blue. As far as build goes, Mohatu greatly resembles his little Mufasa.

Mufasa sighed, "Have you seen Zira?"

Mohatu shook his head, "Sorry Muffy. I haven't seen her"

Just then two teen lions walked up.

"Simba. Kopa. Did you patrol today?"

A teen with distinctive golden-brown fur shook his head. "No father"

This teen is the oldest of the princes, his eye shades are chestnut, and his muzzle, underside, forepaws, and lower eye shades light-colored. He has a growing mane that is luxurious, thick, and a rich red. His eyes are a ruby red.

The other teen was the second born with a rich pale golden fur. He's much like his older twin but he has thick brown mane growing and rich blue eyes.

Mufasa sighed deeply as he messaged his temples. Mohatu chuckled lightly at his brother.

"Muffy why don't you go patrol and when you get back, I'm sure Zira will be here"

Mufasa sighed before desending down the rocky stairs. While he was walking he couldn't stop thinking about his mate, wife, his life. But lately they have been growing apart. When he reached the border he was shocked to find a lioness there unconscious. Mufasa took a little time to look at her. She had light rich golden brown fur. He looked around and found no trace of her with any one. So he bend down and grabbed her nape before putting her on his large back. Mufasa took a moment before running back to Pride Rock. _Oh. Great kings, please let me be not to late! _


	4. Tour

**AN: I had to match Zira and Mufasa together CSIMentalistTLK lover. It seemed right. Plus I don't like Zira. Thank you for the review Lionkinglover. I'll try to make the chapters longer. I'm not sure where I'm actually taking this story wohmbat, but I'm glad you're interested.**

Kiara blinked her eyes opened to see a pair of brown eyes staring her before laughter filled the area.

"Ah. She is alive"

Kiara shook her head and looked around. She noticed she was in a cave.

"I'm glad you're awake"

Kiara looked towards the entrance and gasped. There was a large bulky golden lion with a big red mane.

"Hello. I'm Mufasa and I found you"

Kiara choked on her words as she looked at this imitating but handsome lion. "I'm...Kiara"

Mufasa smiled. "What a pretty name"

Kiara found herself blushing. "Thank you" then it hit her. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Pride Lands"

"The Pride Lands? I'm really am far from home"

"What happened? Why are you far from home?"

Kiara sighed, "My pride was attacked and I was told to flee"

"I'm sorry but you're welcome here as long as you need"

Kiara smiled warmly, "Thank you"

Mufasa nodded, "When you want you can come out and meet the rest of the pride"

Kiara nodded, "Thank you"

Mufasa smiled a charming smile, "No problem" before walking out

Kiara sighed before lying her head down. Father, mother...please help me. With that thought the light golden lioness closed her eyes.

-X-

When Kiara woke and seen she was alone. So she stretched and walked out of the cave into the sun. Once her eyes adjusted she noticed that lionesses were louging around.

"Ah, you came"

Kiara looked and saw Mufasa walking over.

"How about a tour"

Kiara smiled, "Sure"

The two walked down the rocky stairs to the savannah. The two walked, Kiara was amazed by the beauty.

"This a beautiful"

Mufasa smiled and was going to say something when a growl ripped through the air. Mufasa looked and saw a pale tan lioness with red eyes walking over.

Mufasa smiled sweetly, "Ah, Zira there you are. I was looking for you"

The lioness walked over with a scrowl. "Mufasa who is this..."

Kiara was token back. The way she looked at her was..deadly.

"Ah Zira...this is our new member _Kiara_"

The light golden lioness blushed the way her name rolled off Mufasa's tounge.

"Kiara, this is my mate Zira"

"And his queen!"

Mufasa sighed, "Yes and my queen"

Kiara's eyes widen as she looked at the large golden lion. How did she not see it!

"You're a king!?"

Mufasa chuckled, "How about we finish that tour"

Kiara nodded before walking off at Mufasa's side. Zira watched them go with a snarl she stalked off.


End file.
